What Halloween Brings
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: Its Halloween night and Black*Star invites his best friend Maka to a Halloween party, where she meets a mysterious white haired, red eyed male. Just a cute One-shot I thought of. :)


"Hey Maka, how do you like my pumpkin?" Mason asks me. Mason is my 6 year old neighbor, I watch him sometimes and I told his parents that I would take him trick or treating tonight after we carve pumpkins.

"Awww it looks so cute!" I clap my hands and smile looking over his pumpkin. I look up to him and see that he's glaring at me and frowning. "What wrong?" I raise an eyebrow. He stomps his foot, "It's not supposed to be cute, it's suppose to be COOL!" He shouts and then huffs at me.

"Oh right, AHHHH!" I scream and cover my face with my arms. I hear him laugh and I smirk to myself. "I like your pumpkin Maka, how did you get the teeth like that?" Mason asks his large brown eyes shine with admiration. I giggle, "Really you think so? I don't really know how I just let my knife guide me I guess." I say looking over my orange pumpkin with shark like teeth and triangle eyes.

"Hey you should start getting ready, we are leaving here in a little bit. Unless you want all the other kids to get the candy first." I smile a little watching horror cross his face. "NO WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOUSES BOEFORE THE OTHER KIDS!" He shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Then go put on your costume while I clean up the pumpkin brains." I laugh to myself when he does a quick nod and races down the hallway as if the devil was chasing him.

I put the knifes in the dishwasher and start to sweep up the little white pumpkin seeds that fell off of Mason when he hopped from the chair at the table, when I hear a knock at the door.

I grab a white towel washing my hands off as I make my way to my red colored door. "Yes?" I say as I open the door. "YO MAKA WHY DO YOU LOCK YOUR DOOR!?" My childhood friend Black*Star pushes himself in and crosses his arms waiting for me to answer. I roll my eyes but smile.

"For people like you Star, I had to get a new door last time you came marching on in." I smirk. "Yeah so, I'M YOUR GOD NOTHING CAN STAND IN MY WAY!" He laughs like a maniac and I laugh along with him.

"Black*Star!" Mason comes running out from the hallway in his spider-man costume. He jumps into Black*Star s arms and gives him a hug. "What's up my favorite follower?" Black*Star laughs as I smile at the kindness Black*Star shows to Mason, he really has a soft spot for kids, especially Mason since he practically worships him.

"Maka's about to take me trick or treating, I'm gonna get a ton of candy with this costume! Just you wait!" He cheers and we all laugh.

"So what are you doing here, did you want to go trick or treating too?" I say sarcastically to my blue headed friend. He rolls his blue/grey eyes and stands up. "No I was going to invite you to a Halloween party actually." He says seriously.

"You know I don't like parties." I cross my arms stubbornly. "Okay listen, my friend just got back from a business trip with his family yesterday and to celebrate he's throwing a party. We go way back like toddler back, and he said I could bring anyone I want, since all my other friends are invited I thought I'd bring you." He states proudly.

"Well how come I've never heard of him?" I give him a stern look. "Because eater's a pretty cool guy, and if he found out that my best friend is a nerd he would totally think low of his God and we can't have that." He glares playfully at me while I roll my eyes.

"His name is eater? Well that's new." I say. "No it's just his nickname. But seriously you have to come, it wouldn't be fun without you." He says sweetly and my heart melts at the rare sight. "Fine but I don't really have anything to wear and what time is it anyway because I promised Mason I'd take him out tonight." I say looking at Mason playing with his cars on the ground next to Black*Star's feet.

"Chill it's not till 11 anyway, and trick or treating practically ends at 9 so you have plenty of time to get ready. And it's a costume party. Do you have one?" He asks and I think for a second. "Um yeah I have one I guess, but it's kind of old and might be a little short." I say nervously. His face lights up. "That's cool; almost every girl there wears something ridiculously short anyway. And it's about time you show off your killer legs that your mom gave you." He waggles his eyebrows and I throw my pumpkin covered towel at his face as he laughs.

"Shut up, and I'm not like those show girls. I don't buy things two times too small." I roll my eyes and he laughs and pats my head like a child. "Maka, you're 18 let loose and have a little fun. All you do all day is read your lame books and hang out with this little squirt." Black*Star nods his head down to Mason. "Hey! I'm plenty cool!" Mason complains and I laugh. "I know you are little buddy its Maka here that's not cool enough." Black*Star grins.

"Fine whatever just get out I have to go, pick me up at like 10:30 you jerk." I say pushing him out my door. "You got it Maka! Make sure you look hot though! I can't show up with a nerdy bookworm!" He shouts just as I slam my door in his face.

I look at Mason, "Come on let's get going before all the candies gone." I smile as he pulls on his spider man mask and gives me thumbs up. "Let's do this thing!" He shouts happily running out the door and down the steps as I follow quickly behind.

**One Hour Later.**

"Come on Mason don't be lazy, we have only a few houses left then we can go home." I tell a complaining Mason. "But Maka, my feet hurt." He yawns and I roll my eyes. "Oh well you want candy right well look at that house up there, it looks like it has a ton of candy." I point to a house that has cob webs around the bushes and grave stones and zombie limbs poking out of the ground. The windows are filled with ghosts and there's a smoke machine at the corner of the yard blowing a white fog over the grass. There's also a radio playing haunting music as you walk up the driveway.

"Um I-I don't need anymore c-candy, I h-have a ton a-already." He stutters looking terrified. "Oh no you are going up there and asking for candy. This is the best house we've been to all night and I'm sure they give lots of sweets, now go." I push his back egging him on.

"Wait, can you come up with me! Please Maka it's really scary!" He cries and I roll my eyes but give up against his brown eyed puppy dog look. "Fine but I get part of the share." He nods quickly and stands closer to me as we make our way to the front door.

"This is a r-really c-creepy house m-maybe they a-aren't home." Mason tries to pull me away but I want to see who decorated the house this well. "Nope good try, but there's the front door go knock." I say and he shakes his fast. "NO! You have to come with me. What happens if I get eaten by the monster?" He shouts and I laugh. "Oh come on don't be a baby, what would Star think?" I raise my brow with a small smirk on my lips.

I watch him straighten out and puff out his chest and march right up to the door with me following behind. He rings the door bell and all his bravery vanishes. "WHO'S AT MY HOUSE?" A man screams opening the door with an ax in his head. "AHHHHHH!" Mason shouts running back to the sidewalk. "Wait Mason, it's not real!" I shout to him but he's long gone. I roll my eyes and turn around.

I come face to face with a red eyed man giving me a creepy look. I jump back a little and watch a smirk spread across his face, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. "Got you." He laughs as my eyes narrow. "Whatever, you got any candy?" I cross my arms and watch him raise an eyebrow. "Um aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" He asks and my eyes widen. "Oh no not for me, for the little boy you terrified." I point out and he smiles again.

"AHH STAY AWAY FROM MY MAKA!" Mason shouts and starts beating the stranger with a stick. My eyes widen to the size of frying pan until I snap out of it. "Mason! Mason stop what are you doing!?" I pull him away from the man lying on the ground holding his leg in pain. "Oh God I'm so sorry! Mason what were you thinking?! You don't go around hitting people with sticks!" I shout at him and throw the stick in the yard somewhere.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I think you might be a little blind this is no human, look at his house and look at what he looks like he's clearly a monster, he was going to eat you! I deserve a thank you!" He puts his hands on his hips and I roll my eyes. "It's Halloween! That's the point!" I shout back and turn to see the man lying on the ground still.

"Oh here let me help you!" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, he groans. "Thanks, looks like you got a little savior. Hey listen man I didn't mean to scare ya, we cool." He puts his fist out and I watch Mason look at for a second. "So you weren't going to eat me?" he asks and the man beside me chuckles. "Nope." He shakes his head and Mason smiles through his mask. "Alright then we cool." He knuckle bumps him and I laugh.

"Here you guys want some candy?" Mason nods eagerly and I watch as he grabs a bowl from inside. "Here take as much as you want." He sets the bowl in front of him and Mason immediately starts digging through it.

"Hey this is really awesome how long did it take you to do it?" I ask the taller man and meet his gaze. "Not that long really all day yesterday." He rubs the back of his neck and I smile. "That's cool. Nice costume." I smile at him and he chuckles. "Oh this, I got it at the dollar store nothing that impressive, but you ugh look FABULOUS!" He says dramatically and I roll my eyes and hit him in the arm.

"Seriously though, how'd you get your eye color like that?" I ask and watch him smirk. "It's my actual eye color babe." He winks and I look at him like he's crazy. "Are you serious what about the teeth and hair!?" I say dumbfounded looking at his stark white hair. "All natural." He laughs at the look on my face. But it looks like he's waiting for me to run away screaming or make gun of him. "That, that is so badass!" I say excitedly and watch something like relief and surprise cross his face.

"Really you think so? Most girls don't believe me." He scratches his head and I laugh. "No I totally believe you, I think it's awesome. I actually wish I had your eye color, you know something different." I shrug. "No I like your eyes color, it's like a rare green, I've never seen a green like that, totally different." He smirks as my face turns red and I look to the ground.

"Hey Maka, I'm ready stop flirting with your boyfriend my mom's gonna wanna hear about how I took down a monster man." He states proudly and my face turns an even darker red. "Shut up Mason." I smack his head and turn to the red eyed man again, to be a little surprised at the faint pink color across his cheeks. "Hey see ya around sharky." I smile and his blush deepens a little. "Yeah see ya." He waves and closes his door.

Once around the corner I smack myself in the head. "What was I thinking!? Calling him sharky! That's so retarded! Ugh I probably sounded like an idiot." I talk to myself and snap out of it when I hear Mason laugh. "What's so funny?" I raise an eyebrow. "Oh nothing, just that you looked like a total strawberry talking to him!" He laughs harder. "I did not!" I protest. "Yes you did! You _love _him." He starts to sing and I roll my eyes and smack him upside the head again.

"I do not. No shut up and go tell your mom and dad how you beat up a grown man." I stop in front of his house. "Okay, bye Maka thanks a ton!" He gives my legs a quick hug and runs to his front door shouting the whole. I laugh and roll my eyes. That kid can get on my nerves but I love him anyway he's like the brother I never had. I smile as I make my way across the street to my own house.

**15 minutes later. **

"Ah Ha." I sigh happily as I pull out a long black bag from the very back of my closet. "I found it." I open the bag and pull out a short white dress along with angel wings and a halo. Yup that's right I'm going to dress up as an angel.

"Oh God I hope it fits." I cross my fingers as I strip out of my red shorts and black t-shirt with a pumpkin on it. I carefully take the dress of the hanger and unzip it on the side. I step my right foot in and then my left foot and pull it up. It's a lot shorter then it was two years ago.

The dress itself reaches just a tiny bit above my thighs and is sleeveless. It has white beads out lining the top and long white strings falling down the dress, with random placed beads around on it. The wings clip on the back and stand 3 feet above my head. The feathers are soft and look real; they also have white sparkles on them. The halo goes around my forehead it actually reminds me of a hippy band.

I look in my body mirror at my reflection. I smile a little bit. I've grown a lot since I last wore this. I've gotten taller and filled out in _certain _areas. My hips are fuller and I actually have curves now. I brush my shoulder length ash blonde hair down and put on the hippy band. I look at my face closely and figure out what I'm going to do with it. I don't usually wear make-up like ever, but I have to make an exception for tonight. I rub on some silver eye shadow and layer mascara on my thick eyelashes. I put on some black eyeliner and rub very little amount of pink blush to my already natural pink cheeks. For a final touch I put on a deep red lipstick that reminds me of a certain pair of eyes. But I shake my head free of the thought.

I smile at my reflection and walk back to my closet pulling out white stilettos that my neighbors Liz and Patty Thompson gave to me after they grew out of them.

I walk to the kitchen and down the hall a few times to get used to the heels, I've never been able to wear heels I always trip and fall.

I hear the door being kicked down and I roll eyes already knowing who it is. "Black*Star how many times have I told you now to break down my god damn door!" I shout at him and walk in to the living room. "Sorry Maka, The door can't handle a God like m-"He stops when I come out into the open. "Holy _shit!_" He cusses and drops to the floor with a nose bleed.

I smirk but feel a little self cautious. "God damn Maka I told you to look hot, not damn sexy! What am I going to do now! All the guys are gonna be rubbin on you and that doesn't go well with your God!" He shouts wiping his nose.

"Yeah well this is all I got." I cross my arms. "I don't need to go, I really don't want to anyway." I say looking down at my costume. "Hell no you are going and you are going to have a blast! Trust your God mortal! I'll just have to keep a close eye on you." He says warningly and I laugh. "Well then come on let's get going." I walk out my front door locking it behind us.

"Where is this place anyway Star?" I ask him looking out the window of his small blue pick up truck. "Right around the corner actually. His house is like the best decorated in the whole neighborhood. There it is now!" He pulls over and my eyes widen as I look at the house that me and Mason were at not even 2 hours ago.

"Shit this is the house!" I say and Black*Star gives me a funny look. "Yeah why?" I swallow the spit that's gathered in my mouth and take in a shaky breath. "On second thought, I'm tired you know all the trick or treating, I should really go home." I fake yawn and Black*Star gets out of the car and walks to my door. I Shake my head and reach for the lock but not fast enough.

Black*Star swigs open the truck door and smirks. "I'm surprised I got you this far, just stay a little bit please Maka." He begs and I shake my head. "Fine then I'll just drag you in there." He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the truck. "No Black*Star don't people are looking!" I scream as he drags me to the front of the house knocking on the door with one hand while holding my hand with the other. "Oh so you knock on his door and not mine!?" I say.

"Hey Star what's up!" The white haired man from earlier opens the door with a wide grin on his face. "What's up Eater? Bow to your beloved God!" Black*Star says happily. The man called 'eater' I guess rolls his eyes and they land on me. "Well hello stranger." He smirks and my eyes widen. "H-hi." I wave shyly.

"Soul this is my best friend Maka, Maka this is my other best friend Soul." Black*Star says. I look up and meet Souls intense red gaze. "Hey Maka. Nice to see you again." Soul smirks giving me a once over and his jaw drops. "You know him Maka?" Star asks and I shake my head. "N-not really Mason went t-trick or treating here." I tell him and Soul raises an eyebrow. 'Yeah the little guy beat me with a stick." Soul rubs his leg and I laugh quietly. "Hey come on in guys parties already started." He smirks and moves out of the way for us to enter.

As I walk in it's my turn for my jaw to drop. There are tons of people here, like almost hundreds it looks like. Lots of people are dancing (_grinding_) in what looks like the living room and I see people just walking around or talking in corners and most of them are making out with each other. "THIS IS A PARTY FOT A GOD!" Black*Star shouts and runs to the direction of what I'm guessing is the kitchen.

"WAIT BLACK*STAR DON'T…. leave me." I shout after him but he's already gone. "God you son of a bitch." I curse under my breath and jump when hot breath hits my ear. "I thought angels weren't suppose to curse." Soul whispers and I turn fast to face him, bad Idea. We come almost nose to nose and our breath is mixing. I know this may sound weird but God he smells amazing.

"Hey there." He smirks and I squeak. He laughs but backs away a step. "You want to get something to drink?" He asks and I nod, "Yeah some water would be great." I say over the music. He waves for me to follow him.

We get to the kitchen and there's even more people in here. "Holy cow how many people did you invite!" I scream over the music that seams to be louder in here. "I don't know honestly people brought friends!" He shouts back and I nod understanding completely.

"Here you go." He hands me a water bottle. "Thanks." He nods, "So how do you know Star?" He asks getting closer so I can hear him. "We've been friends since the dipper ages my mama used to baby sit him. What about you?" I ask and he shrugs. "Same, we've been friends forever really. Met him at the park my brother took me to." He says and I smile, looking over in the crowd to see him dancing with a raven haired woman.

"Heyyy Soullly! (Hiccup) You want to dance?" An obviously drunk girl in a nurse out fit comes up to us and talks to Soul as I roll my eyes a bit too dramatically. "Actually Lacy I'm hanging with my best friend Maka here." He smirks at her and puts his arm around my shoulder dragging me to him. I squeak loudly and blush heavily.

The so called Lacy huffs and stomps her foot just like Mason may I add he's 6 would do. "But I'm so much better then," she gives me a once over, "her." She finishes. "Really I think she looks pretty damn sexy, unlike you; I see 7 other nurses here and only one angel." He pulls me closer and I blush more if that's even possible. "What ever I'll go dance with someone else who's not taken." She sticks out her tongue and walks away.

"Sorry about that, some guy named Luke brought her she's his sister." He explains. "Oh okay, I don't really care." I shrug and take another sip of my water. "So um you wanna dance?" He nods his head over to the dance floor and I choke on my water. "No, no, no, no I can't dance to save my life!" I protest but I watch a small evil smirk cross his lips. He grabs the water bottle and puts it on the counter; he then grabs my hands and drags me to the dance floor AKA the living room.

"Just one dance it'll be fun." He continues and I still shake my head no, standing awkwardly still watching the other people jump each other. "Here I'll teach you." He grabs my hips and starts to push them side to side. "See you got it." He smiles and I give a quick nod concentrating on my hips. He pulls me closer to him and I look up and meet his eyes. "Just go with the flow, get the beat and move to It." he smiles when I nod slowly still not breaking eye contact.

After one song I started to get the hang of it, but he still wouldn't let go of me. My arms are loosely around his shoulders and his are resting on my hips. I'm just swaying back and forth and side to side while he does the same thing. That smirk is still on his face well I concentrate on my hips and feet making sure I don't step on him or something.

"Hey look up here, don't worry about feet." Soul takes his hand and moves my chin up to face him and yet again I get lost in his eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even know this guy!" I think to myself. "Ouch!" Soul yelps as my heel digs in his toe. Oops.

"Holy crap I'm so sorry!" I panic and he smiles a little but it looks pained. "Here come on lets go find you somewhere to sit." I say pulling him with me. "Outside shouldn't be too crowded!" he yells at me over the music. I nod and head to the sliding glass doors.

Once we get outside I notice there's nobody out here at all. "Here." I tell him sitting him on the swinging bench. "Thanks Maka." "Oh God I'm so sorry, how bad does it hurt?" I ask him. "Not that bad I'll be fine." He says and nods his head to the spot next to him. I smile a little and sat next to him.

"So tell me about yourself Maka." Soul says and I look over to him raising an eyebrow. "What?" I ask. "Okay let's play the question game. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" He asks. "Red, yours?" I ask. "Green." He smirks. And I blush. "Favorite animal?" "Shark, you?" I say, I watch him think for a second before answering. "Dog I guess. What's your favorite food?" he asks, "I like Chicken, what about you." "Lasagna." He smiles. "God I want some right now." I laugh out loud.

This goes on for a little while and I'm starting to like him more and more each question. "So Star said you got home from a business trip yesterday, what do you do?" I ask. "Oh you know the usual." He shrugs and I give him a funny look. "I was on a music tour." He sighs and my eyes light up. "Really!? That's awesome what do you play?" I say excitedly and smile widely when I hear him laugh.

"I play the piano, you ever heard of the Evans?" He asks and my eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Th-that's you?!" I stutter and watch him smirk again. "Yup, just went on a concert tour with my family. You like what we do?" I nod eagerly. "Hell yeah I do! I never knew who played the piano; you're like my favorite person in the band! I love the solo's you do!" I go on and on but stop myself hearing myself sound like a dumb fan-girl.

I cover my mouth and feel all my blood rush to my face. "Oh god I sound like one of those bimbo fan-girls!" I shriek and look slowly and meet Souls shocked face. "I-I'm sorry y-you probably get t-that a lot." I say sadly. And he snaps out of his shock. "N-no really? Y-you like my music. M-most girls obsess over my brother." I smile a little, "Violins aren't really my thing." I shrug and listen to him laugh. "You, Maka Albarn are something else." "That's a good thing right?" I ask. "Yeah Maka, it's a really good thing." He looks at me and chuckles at my blushing face. Hid face gets serious just watching me, getting every detail in and I watch him back. His hand comes up and cups my cheek; he pulls me closer and whispers. "You're so unlike girl I've ever met, I mean I know I've only known you for like an hour but, god there's just something about you." I don't say anything in return I just fall into his eyes and as he pulls me closer my eye lids flutter close.

"YO MAKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU'R GOD NEEDS YOU-" He stops when he sees me and Soul jump away from each other. "What's going on here?" Black*Star asks with an amused grin. "No-nothing!" I stutter with a strawberry looking face. "Yeah bro nothings going on just chilling." Soul says coolly. "Okay then, well Maka I really got to go, and you need to come with." Star says and I look at him weirdly. "Why?" "Because some girl's boyfriend is pretty mad at me for nothing particular." He says quickly. 'I thought we went over this you don't dance with girlfriends! Remember what happened last time?" I shout at him "Well I wasn't dancing _really_." Realization hits me. "EWW YUCK BLACK*STAR!" I scream with a disgusted face. "Come on we really have to go Maka hurry!" "Yeah, yeah whatever." I look back to Soul to see him watching me closely. "Um I guess I got to go, you know before things get ugly, I'll se ya around Sharky." I smirk and hear him chuckle. "Yeah I'll definitely see you around babe." He winks and I blush but roll my eyes.

I wave goodbye to him and make my way through the crowd with Black8Star following me quickly.

**Later that night.**

After Black*Star dropped me off at 1 a.m. I took off my costume and washed my face. Lying in bed I couldn't help but think back to earlier tonight. I don't know what got into me, I barley know the guy. I just about KISSED HIM! Ugh I'm such a loser! He probably didn't want to kiss me, if Black*Star didn't come he probably would've realized what he was doing and pulled back.

Just breath Maka, you probably won't see him ever again, why would you, he's famous! I'm just a boring bookworm playing dress up for Halloween night. I finally fell asleep not knowing that Soul was thinking the same thing that night.

**Two Day's Later **

I was sitting on the couch reading my new book I got in the mail today. It was a sappy romance novel with the popular jock and nerdy nerd. He falls for her but she's to stubborn to see it believing that they are to different. But he does anything he can to make her believe they are meant to be.

"God these books are so cliché." I groan to myself. When I hear a knock on my door. "What the hell?" I say to myself, Mason's at school and Black*Star never said anything about coming over, and he wouldn't knock anyway. I walk over to my door and open it

"Hey Maka." Soul says with a genuine smile on his face and my throat dries. "So this is the real you?" He looks at me up and down and I feel very uncomfortable in my sweat pants and tight black t-shirt, my hair is let down and I have my reading glasses on. I blush and start to stutter. "Wh-what are y-you doing here? Ho-how did you f-find out w-where I l-live?" I kick myself.

He laughs, "Well I asked Black*Star and he-" I cut him off. "I got it." I laugh and smile. "Um so what did you need?" My heart rate speeds up, as he rubs the back of his neck. "W-well I came to say Happy Halloween." I stare at him like he's stupid. "Soul I know you said you never got good grades in school but Halloween is over." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah I know that Maka, but I never got to say it to you the other night and I thought it was kind of rude of me." I stare at him while he looks at the ground shoving his hands deep in his pockets, I check him out silently. He's rather tan; he has white hair that sticks in practically every direction. He's very muscular and it shows through his red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He stands at about 6'3 towering over my 5'6.

"So let me get this straight you asked Star where I lived, and tracked me down to wish me a happy Halloween, when it passed two days ago?" I lean against my door frame and smile. He nods quickly then looks up and we catch each others gaze.

"Actually, I came to finish something from the other night." My eyes widen as he walks toward me fast. Just before I can say anything his lips crash on to mine. My eyes widen but quickly close as his hands come up to cup my cheeks rubbing his thumbs over them softly.

The kiss is slow and soft but filled with love and my lungs burn for air so I pull away slowly. He opens his eyes and sees my stunned face and smirks. "So Maka, what you say, go out with me?" I blink a few times mouth closing and opening like a fish before I finally found my words. "This is really cliché you know that right?" I say he winks and I laugh. "So is this going to be like those cliché stories where the guys get the girl?" He raises an eyebrow and I laugh, putting my hands around his neck and peck his lips again.

"Yes, and one more thing," I say as I watch happiness and relief wash over his face. "And what might that be?" he asks getting closer to kissing me again. "Happy Halloween." I giggle just before he kisses me and pushes me into the house closing the door behind us, not noticing Mason standing behind us.

"These people need to get there days right. Maybe mama still thinks its Halloween!"


End file.
